Acrobatics
by SapphireDragon13
Summary: AU Where Sora and Roxas are acrobats and Axel and Riku decide that running away with the circus isn't so bad after all...
1. Chapter 1

Acrobatics

Sora x Riku

Roxas x Axel

"I can't believe they made us go here." Riku grumbled under his breath as he and Axel walked into a large circus tent brightly lit with scattered beams and murmuring people in the crowd, all excited to see the show they paid for. Riku just wanted to go home.

"Come on, Riku. Get out there some more. It's just a circus act. Who knows, someone cute may be up there and dying to meetcha!" The large muscular redhead ran a hand through his own hair as they sat down in the front row, the only place empty now. He doubted it, but doesn't mean he can't say them to his best friend.

"I know you don't believe your own words, Axel, so don't say them to me."

Or not.

Riku sighed quietly, staring out into the crowd as the ringmaster's voice barely made it to his tuned out ears. He wondered if there was any way he could find a cute and innocent boy who would want to experiment with him. Or maybe be his boyfriend? Playing for the other team sometimes was very difficult, and both he and Axel knew that they weren't easy people to please in the male category.

"And now, our new acrobat duo is taking the stage. Give a warm welcome to Sora and Roxas!"

Axel grumbled inwardly, pissed off that Riku was in his own little world and leaving him basically by himself. The applaud was modest, but it left much to be desired.

Suddenly, everyone was immediately silenced as the lights turned off inside the way too large circus tent. Two beams of light suddenly turned on, illuminating two figures below. Axel nearly choked on his drink when he saw them.

They were young, probably 16 at the most, but they looked much younger. One was a short brunette with bright, sky blue eyes And a mischevious smile of excitement on his face. His small tan frame was very slim and curvy, very pleasing to the eye. The other was a slightly taller, very fair blonde with startlingly cobalt blue eyes that held a noble-like look inside of them. His features were flat, yet he held a graceful air on his angel-like face. His body was also slim but had hidden muscles like a million promises. Both wore skin tight unitards that showed off their shoulders and had bright blue stripes across the front. Many belts were also attached, giving them a seductive look.

Axel realized if he wasn't in love yet, he was on his way to it now. He quickly nudged Riku rather roughly, earning a grunt and a, "What." Of recognition.

He pulled the white-haired boy's arm to turn him to the spectacle. "Look. Now."

Riku rolled his eyes and finally let his sea green orbs slide over to the stage where they widened slightly at the sight of the brunette slowly walking to the ring in the center of the stage. He took in the entire visual, and finally said, "Challenge accepted."

Both watched with equal fascination as the two grabbed the ring and were pulled up into the sky which illuminated to show many rings already dangling in the air. With a swing, both went to their own seperate sides and began doing fantastic flips and spins in the air, their bodies twisting into several different shapes that seemed impossible to the eye. Riku had his sights set on the smaller, sweeter looking boy while Axel had his eyes on the taller, more graceful blonde. They watched with such fascination it would be frowned upon if others knew the way they were watching.

All too soon, the act had finished. The boys leaped from their respective rings and landed after flipping several times in midair. The audience roared in approval and clapped far louder than any other act. Axel and Riku were also clapping loudly, smiles on both of their faces. "We should go say hello." Riku murmured.

Axel smiled lecherously and said, "Hell yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The roars of the crowd on their backs were enough to make both Roxas and Sora smile in excitement as they left the ring. Sora was bouncing with happiness at how well their first performance went. Months of nonstop practice had indeed helped them become the acrobatics they were now. Roxas was gracefully making his way to the tent as Sora followed closely behind. Both were slightly out of breath from the show, but were still happy with their progress so far.

Roxas plopped down in their trailer, letting a groan out of his mouth. "Whooo, that was something. I never thought there'd be that many people there."

Sora was still bouncing and teeming with excitement, the hyper boy that he was. "wow, Roxas there were so many people! And they liked it! I'm so happy they did!" He did a small flip into his bed, a chime-like laugh leaving him. He thought about the strange, silver haired boy in the front. His aquamarine eyes gave him shivers even at the thought of them. "So, did you see anybody you liked, Roxas?"

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly, shaking his head. "Nah, not really. You?" Of course it was a lie, but he knew from experience not to go after anybody in the audience. He grimaced at the memory of Namine, the sadistic bitch. He tried asking her to go to dinner once, and she had laughed and told him to get lost, which he promptly did out of shame and embarrassment because this was in front of other pretty girls. Kairi, was it? And Xion.

Either way, it made him swear off going for audience members. Ever. It was an awful experience. But he couldn't help but notice a certain man in the front row, nearly impossible to miss with the spikey red hair, the mischievous green eyes, and that smirk…

He didn't notice Sora calling his name until a small mass fell on top of him, jolting him out of his train of thought with a 'OOMPH'

Sora's spikey hair was in his face, and he spluttered as he pushed it away from his eyes. God knew they were weapons of mass destructions. While he did so, Sora looked at him with his big, sky-blue eyes full of needless concern. "Are you okay? You spaced out. That only happens when something's wrong."

Roxas sighed, patting Sora's shoulder. "Well, there's a little porcupine head laying on me quite rudely." That earned a snort and a shove from said porcupine. "And I was just thinking about someone-thing." He quickly corrected himself, but not before Sora caught what he had heard.

"WHAT?!" Sora screeched, arms flailing."You like someone?!" Within a second, Sora was plopped back into Roxas' lap, another grunt leaving the blonde. "Who? When? Where?"

Roxas groaned, regretting ever mentioning it. "Look, it's nothing, I was thinking how weird he looked. We'll never see him again, and that's how I want to keep it."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a loud knocking was heard at the door. Sora sat up and hopped to the door, whispering excitedly, "Maybe they're fans!" He opened the door to reveal a tall, silver haired boy with aquamarine eyes and-

Oh.

Oh shit.

There was the redhead, his emerald eyes sparkling mischeviously and his smile screaming the exact same thing. "Hey there, short, blonde, and gorgeous!"

Sometimes, Roxas really hated his luck.


	3. Chapter 3

A long and awkward silence soon ensued between the three boys, the blonde still staring at Axel in disbelief before his features slid back into the poker face he had onstage, impressing Riku. _He must not mess around much…_ He mused.

"Can I help you two?" His voice was smooth, guarded with a hint of suspicion. He seemed unruffled and collected, but not even his pokerface could hide the light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I saw you two performing today, and we really wanted to meet you! You're both very good at what you do, how long have you been doing such remarkable feats?" Axel kept his eyes locked on his prize, his award-winning smirk on his features. He enjoyed seeing the blonde up close, realizing he was just as stunning.

Roxas simply stared at the redhead, another look of disbelief on his face. "Uh, we haven't been doing it for long…" He took a step back into the trailer and was shutting the door and muttering a goodbye when _oh so conveniently,_ Sora's head decided to pop into view, a smile on his face. "Hi there! Who're you two?"

Riku immediately snapped to attention, taking in the sight of the brunette in front of him. He let his own coy smile appear on his face as he held a hand out for the other to shake. "Hello, there. My name is Riku. May we come in?"

Before Roxas could say anything to stop him, the brunette had already opened the door and allowed the two older men inside of the trailer. He was bouncing with excitement as they slid gracefully inside of the small space and sitting down on one of the beds.

Sora had slid over to Roxas, a smile wide on his features. "What did I tell you, Roxas? Fans! And he's kind of cute!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the statement, already slightly worried in the back of his mind. "Oh? Why didn't they come until after the show was over? It's still going on!"

Sora had simply shrugged at the question. "Who cares?" He soon had walked over to the silver haired boy and smiled brightly at him. "I'm Sora, this is Roxas." He gestured to the blonde, who huffed and looked away with a haughty air. Sora looked back at the two and whispered, "He's a bit of a pouter, so sorry about that." Standing up straight, he asked, "And who are you two?"

Axel smiled and held out a hand to the brunette, adverting his eyes only for a moment from the beauty behind the other. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He tapped his temple with a smirk, his eyes narrowed down comically.

"And I'm Riku." The cool and smooth voice came from the other, making Sora's heart catch in his throat as he took in the full view. Long, silky-looking hair came down to revealed pale shoulders. It was a sight to take in, especially the eyes that were deep and beautiful, like the sea. Sora could have gotten lost in them and would have been totally fine with-

"Sora?" He gasped, not realizing he had just been staring at the attractive man in front of him for a while. He flushed furiously, looking away as he murmured a hello.

Riku, however, was incredibly pleased with the cherry red rising up the tan neck and cheeks. He placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. "It's nice to meet you."

"L-Likewise…" Sora had managed to say, cursing himself for stuttering.

Not that far away, Axel had managed to get closer to Roxas, now sitting side-by-side with the blonde. "So, how'd you boys get here? You run away with the circus?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked away from the alluring green eyes of his (In his opinion) Captor. "Well, it's sort of like that… We didn't like where we were, so we changed it. Simple as that."

Axel raised an eyebrow at the explanation, giving Riku a pointed look. "So, you just asked to join and you did?" Riku returned the look only for an instant before looking back into the sky blue eyes of his desire and talking to the flushed boy.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll let you guys in, sorry." Roxas gave a firm tone at the end of the statement, refusing to let the man fluster him further. Axel was about to reply whenever a sudden noise came from outside the trailer. It sounded like a siren and someone crying in distress. All of them stopped moving, giving each other wide looks of disbelief before getting out at warp speed to see the ringmaster being hauled away in an ambulance. It looked as if he wasn't breathing, and some of the other women were in tears, including the bearded lady, the salty water catching in her mustache.

"What's going on?" Roxas was immediately by the women's side, staring with still smooth features that made Axel want to melt.

"Th-The ringmaster…he…He's in a coma!" The women let out a sob of sadness, buring her head in the others shoulder. "He-He said he'd left his Circus to his nephew in case of an emergency!" More tears erupted from their eyes and they made a sob-circle as Roxas took the paper they were holding.

"Who is the nephew, Roxas?" Sora peeped, looking over the shoulder of a very pale blonde.

Roxas didn't need to look up to know the same smooth voice of the silverette whispering, "I'm his nephew…"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Riku: Are you fucking kidding me. A circus. A fucking circus.**

**Sora: Well, that's new...**

**Saph: PLOT TWIST?**

**Axel: When can I fuck Roxas?**

**Roxas: *Incoherent screeching and pummeling of Axel***

**Saph: Uh, right... Please review, and if you want me to write you a story, Just message me! They'll be short, but sweet!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several days since the former ringmaster's transportation to the hospital, and already Roxas felt that their circus was straining with the strict rules placed upon them now with Riku as the new owner. Practices had been made longer and more strenuous, along with less sugar or junk food (Much to Sora's depression. He pouted about it for days.) In their diet. It was rather harsh in most of the performer's opinions, but with an icy glare from Riku, their outrage fell silent.

Admittedly, Roxas had begrudgingly noticed how well people were shaping up. The Lion tamer seemed more focused and in control, the clowns giddier and honking in their strange, unusual fashion, Jugglers and tightrope walkers more in focus. Even Sora and Roxas were faster and more agile in that couple of days they were re-trained. Riku really knew his stuff, though he didn't look at all like he knew it.

Yes, everything was better._ But why the hell did it come to this?_ Roxas let out a groan inwardly as Axel busted into their now _Shared_ trailer, smiling and giddy. He was carrying his Fire-dancing-and-eating-sticks with a small band-aid on his cheek. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance and (Hating how his curiosity got the better of him), asked quietly, "What did you do to get that?"

Axel chuckled a little bit, sitting on his own small bed decorated with flames. "I had accidentally set one of the unicyclists on fire after he bumped into me on purpose." He expertly twirled one of the sticks in his hand, its speed a blur in Roxas' eyes.

The blonde mentally facepalmed at the mischievous look in the redhead's eyes before muttering, "How the hell did I end up in the same room as you? I liked sharing with Sora!" to the wall. He was pretty Sure his twin was sharing with the ringmaster, something Sora was surprisingly docile about.

_ "It's okay, Roxas. I don't mind switching to share with Riku." Sora had said, standing outside of the trailer they used to share together._

_ Roxas was outraged, his hands flailing around as he spoke. "It is NOT okay! You are my BROTHER dammit! Why the hell do we have to switch?"_

_ "Because Riku said so, and he's the ringmaster. Come on, I'm sure Axel's not THAT bad." Sora bit back a giggle as Roxas flushed. The blonde was so cute at times! He let his smile become warm and gentle as he hugged him. "Don't worry, I'm not that far off." He pointed to the largest trailer there, about fifty feet away. "I'm right there. So…" he released Roxas and stood back. "See you tomorrow?"_

_ Roxas felt something in him shift, and he finally let a smile come back onto his face. "Okay, Sora. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_ Sora laughed and soon turned to walk to his new establishment._

"…xas…"

"…Roxas…"

"ROXAS!"

The blonde jumped, startled out of his wits. He hadn't realized he was in another one of those thousand-yard stares again, and Axel's voice had snapped him out of it quickly. "Wh-What?!"

Axel was halfway naked (Something Roxas found himself noticing rather quickly) and looking at him with a concerned stare. "Are you okay? You've been really out of it lately while we're in the trailer." He pulled on a black tee that accented his nicely shaped torso as he walked over to the blonde. "You don't have a fever, do you?"

Roxas let a squeak leave him as Axel came closer, realizing again how short he was, especially compared with the spikey redhead next to him. Axel came to about 6'2, making Roxas feel like a shrimp at 5'4. He quickly looked away from him, muttering something along the lines of being perfectly normal.

Axel's fine features morphed into a frown as he snorted. "That's bullshit, Roxas. I'm not stupid." A slender hand of his gently took Roxas' chin and used it to turn the blonde's head to face his. He gently bent down, getting closer and closer to Roxas, who's heart was pounding. His entire face and ears were red as he thought, _'Oh my god, he's going to kiss me!'_ as Axel was finally close enough that they could feel their breath on each other's lips.

And then Axel touched his forehead to Roxas', making the blonde realize he was merely checking him for a temperature. It left him with a surprisingly disappointed feeling inside of his stomach as the redhead pulled away, a worried look on his face. "You're really warm, Roxas, and your face is really red. Maybe it's because of a sunburn?" He formed a quizzical look as he delved into thought. "But that's weird, there were no clouds today." He continued to mutter as Roxas squashed down his disappointment into nothing. Why had he been expecting anything to happen in the first place? It was preposterous! He slowly began to strip his practice clothes off to go into the small shower the trailer had. (They were by no means a poor circus.)

He saved the boxers for last, something he wouldn't do usually if he were still sharing with Sora. But stripping in front of Axel gave him a tingling he assumed was nervousness and disgust at the idea of the others eyes on his slim and disgustingly feminine body. He quietly slipped them off, now completely showing off his narrow waist and slim hips as he quickly slid into the shower and turned the water on. Had he looked at Axel for even a moment, he would have seen emerald green eyes following his every movement with a barely-concealed lust and desire.

While the blonde was washing himself, Axel was in his bed in only boxers and the black t-shirt he had put on earlier. He sighed to himself and rolled over to face the wall. This…_Obsession_ he had with Roxas was more powerful than anything he had felt before, starting when he first laid eyes on the boy. He was graceful and beautiful, yet still displaying masculine pride with such a lovely feminine body that curved and delved and-

Axel groaned as he felt himself grow hard at the memory. This was the third time he had had an 'issue' around the beauty, and now was the only time to take care of it. He carefully began palming himself through his boxers, careful to restrain any noised that may leak out. He bit his lip as he teased himself, thinking of how Roxas' fingers would feel around his cock. His hips bucked forward and he pulled his cock out, the tip leaking with pre as he continued. He thought of Roxas on his bed, spreading his legs wide and staring at him with such lust that would consume his every cell with his existence. He'd quickly settle himself between those milky white legs, gently trailing his fingers up the thighs before tracing a random pattern on his hips. He'd lean in and kiss him deeply while rutting against the twitching body and after a while, he'd place three fingers inside Roxas' mouth and move them around to gain a crude but decent lube. He'd tease the entrance for a bit, savoring the noises leaking from the blonde, and slowly stick one finger in. It'd be so tight and hot and-

A strangled groan left Axel as he came hard onto his hand. He never made it past fingering, ever. It was just too hot for him, and yet he could never get enough of how the mere image of it drove him wild and over the edge.

He sighed and sat up, grimacing at the mess on his hand. He quickly made his way to the sink so he'd wash off any evidence of his previous activities. He was going to gain the ultimate prize someday, and it'd be so worth it in the end.

_Hello! I understand it's been a while, and I'm sorry. Lots of stuff's been going on, and I apologize if you are angry with me. I'm thinking of starting a new story, a cagefighter AU With the same characters as this one. I already have the whole Idea set up, so keep a lookout for it! 3 Thank you so much for reading this, I appreciate every follow, favorite, or comment. Stay FABULOUS. -Saph_


End file.
